


睡美人

by javalorum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javalorum/pseuds/javalorum
Summary: 如果睡觉和吻醒就能缘定三生的话，那迪恩还能做什么呢？





	1. 第一章

  
很久很久以前，一个公主受了魔法咒语，沉睡不醒，她的父母和全国臣民都悲痛不已。咒语说只有她的灵魂伴侣的吻可以唤醒她，于是邻近的国王和王子都纷纷赶来，穿破重重阻挠，斗败各种怪兽，最后，在一百年之后，终于有一位年轻英俊的国王过关斩将，来到了公主床前，他吻醒公主，从此两人一起过上了幸福的生活。  
  
这已经是老掉牙的故事了。  
  
在技术和文化都如此先进的今天，这些步骤早已经不再适用了。所以，当汉特国的年轻国王迪恩发现自己的弟弟，山姆王子忽然沉睡不醒之后，他既没慌张，也没悲伤（因为这种事情其实在现在已经司空见惯），而是驾起他最轻快的马车，朝南一路行驶，不到两个星期的功夫就已经到了大陆西边角落里，整个斯比恩大陆最高级的女巫洛温纳的住处。汉特国虽是个微不足道的小国，但这事情毕竟涉及了皇室家族，只有洛温纳本人有权做这个法事。  
  
洛温纳也毫不惊讶，当即做了法事，不到半天就得出结果，山姆王子的灵魂伴侣是安琪国的国王卡斯蒂尔。迪恩相当不满意，因为安琪国是个雄霸整个北部的大国，小小的汉特国无意跟那样一个国家结亲。他催促洛温纳再检查用具和咒语重做，洛温纳告诉他这样的法事她每年总要做两三次，还从未出过毛病的。但她还是再做了两次，每次的结果都是一样，迪恩才无话了。  
  
洛温纳告诉他不必担心贫富的差距，她会按规矩把结果用飞鸽传书告诉安琪国的国王。这事不用迪恩本人写信求婚什么的，安琪国的国王自己明白其中厉害关系，现在交通这么方便，不到一个月他就会主动上门访问的。  
  
迪恩想说这两国之间的差距不仅仅贫富。安琪国的老国王骁勇善战，一辈子惹是生非，最后灭掉了所有北方的小国才把安琪国的国土扩张到几乎吞噬了半个斯比恩大陆。他是幸亏早早就死了，但他老来得的儿子上任之后，子承父业，走南闯北地到处征战，从未消停过。他手下的国土并没扩张多少（谢天谢地），但无论多远的地方出了纠纷，他的士兵总会在第一时间赶到，然后一阵狂轰滥打，直到两边再没力气互相再打为止。  
  
迪恩很看不上这种自以为是世界主宰的做法。不问青红皂白，只凭着铁手腕打压别的国家，实在太野蛮了。  
  
他是真的无意跟这样的国家有来往。这么多年来，位于大陆最南部的汉特国因为地方偏僻，还从未有幸让安琪国光顾过。迪恩更愿意继续保持这样敬而远之的关系。  
  
但他也明白他不能就这样一直让山姆睡下去。于是，当他垂头丧气地驾着马车离开的时候，看到十几只信鸽呼哨着飞上天空，他终于还是放下了握着弓箭的手。  
  
——    ——    ——  
  
安琪国的信来的很快，他们的信鸽其实到的比迪恩还早。带的信很简单，就是说接到了巫师的预言，卡斯蒂尔国王很荣幸得知他的灵魂伴侣是山姆王子，他本人会立即启程，不日就会来汉特国帮助山姆王子。  
  
他的字迹工整但是比划匆匆，连蜡封都抹花了一点，显然是急着要丢开都没等蜡凝固。迪恩觉得他能想象一个日理万机的大国国王收到洛温纳的信，他只会跟其他公文一样在几分钟之内想出处理方法然后立即甩开再去看下一件。对那样的人来说，他大概都没意识到自己是要跟山姆联姻。或者就是他知道，也不觉得那是件多重要的事。  
  
迪恩一想到这事就觉得刺心。山姆是他的亲弟弟，他们的父母很早就去世了，山姆是他从小代替了父母带大的弟弟。  
  
但等到外面礼号吹起来，宣布安琪国王到来的时候，他还是挂上了最礼貌的表情到城堡门口迎接。  
  
跟他想象得一样，安琪国王的卫队相当气派，银盔银甲，猩红的斗篷，连骑的马都是一模一样地雪白。他们一共二十个人左右，骑在马上，连高矮胖瘦都完全笔直地整齐，两边过道上的老百姓，包括迪恩身边的几位大臣，都看傻了眼。  
  
当然最耀眼的还是最前面的安琪国王。他穿的倒要比他的卫队更朴素，简单的黑白相间的衣裤，并没有盔甲，亚麻色的斗篷，虽然剪裁工整，布料精致，可是看起来还是三十年前的老样式，他浓黑的头发也相当凌乱。  
  
他耀眼的地方其实只是他出众的相貌和沉静却强势的气度。  
  
在阳光下，他湖蓝色的眼睛几乎像是能放出火花。  
  
迪恩悄悄了吸了口气，单单从外貌看，他应该是……山姆……喜欢的那一型吧。  
  
卡斯蒂尔跟卫队在吊桥口下马，宾主在门口短暂地进行了友好的交谈。迪恩把他的两位宰相，鲍比和艾伦介绍给卡斯蒂尔，然后安排安琪国的马匹带去马圈，卫队去侧翼休息。  
  
卡斯蒂尔说话很少，只能算勉强礼貌而已，他看人的时候总是不动声色、双目炯炯地凝视着对方的眸子，连也算见过大场面的鲍比和艾伦都有点被看得发慌。迪恩说不清他这应该算骄傲呢还只是不懂礼貌。  
  
他带领卡斯蒂尔走进城堡里最好的会客室，忽然意识到客套话说完，他已经没有别的什么话可说了。他想了半天，才能没话找话地说：“国王陛下真是年轻有为啊，这是难得的。”  
  
他本想说幸好你不是个老头子。他一直以为卡斯蒂尔年纪很大，因为他继任要比迪恩更早，似乎从迪恩懂得政事的时候起他就在四处征战。而现在看来，他似乎不过三十几岁，并不比迪恩大多少的样子。  
  
卡斯蒂尔正走到窗口，看着外面的景观，他们是站在三楼高的地方，能看到下面的城堡外墙和更外面的郁郁葱葱的森林。他转过头，目光集中在迪恩身上，他看了有几秒钟，才开口说：“谢谢。”  
  
迪恩在心里叹了口气，原来他既不是骄傲，也不是无礼，也许只是脑子比常人来得慢吧。  
  
一个会这样专注地看人的漂亮白痴，哪怕他是一个声名狼藉的国家的国王，说不定也还能让人接受的吧？  
  
可惜接下来卡斯蒂尔就指着外面说：“这城堡的防御系统做的很好。可是，”他用修长的手指指着城墙上走来走去的士兵，“所有结构上的保护都是在最下层，十米以上的防护就全靠士兵了，这怎么应付带着梯子攻城的敌人呢？”  
  
迪恩愣了一下，也走过去看看，卡斯蒂尔指点给他，“你看，十米以下的地方，城墙足有三米厚，要害地方还都加厚了，我刚才在外面也看过城墙的表面，平整，没有缝隙，弯角的角度很锋利。城墙过道上的武器储藏和进出口也安排得很合适，这是相当巧妙的设计。对付没有梯子，没有弓箭的敌人，基本上来多少人都没问题。”  
  
他说话嗓音很低，在近处听起来，几乎能微微地震得耳鸣，甚至是，能把他四周的空气都震得颤抖。  
  
迪恩这才突然意识到自己站得离卡斯蒂尔很近，卡斯蒂尔几乎是正对着他耳朵说话了。他本想后退一步，但是城堡的窗子很小，后退一步他就看不到窗外了。于是他站定脚跟，带着满不在乎地神气说：  
  
“啊，那时因为我们的敌人本来也不是人啊。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔把目光转回到迪恩身上，微微偏着头一言不发地望着他。  
  
“汉特国的野兽很多，就是在都城外面，也常有大只的人狼，巨怪出没的。所以我们的城墙一向都是用来抵挡野兽的。人么，嗯，我们的土地虽然肥沃，但是敢住在巨怪隔壁的人并不多，所以这么多年来也没有人来攻打过。”  
  
“在这个年代，你们居然还和巨怪为邻？”卡斯蒂尔的表情不是吃惊，而是疑惑：“你们为什么不组织军队去把它们一举缴获呢？这不是很大的行动啊。如果你需要——”  
  
“不不，”迪恩挥挥手，“我们还不需要帮忙。巨怪一般都住在深山里，我们不招惹它们，它们也很少来招惹我们。我们相处得很平安。不会像你们那样看到路边走过一只蚂蚁也要赶快过去踩死。”  
  
后面椅子上坐着的艾伦咳了一声，迪恩才意识到自己有点莽撞，他连忙说：“呃，我是说，我们汉特国地广人稀，大部分山地里都没有人住的，那里本来也住的都是野兽。他们过他们的日子，我们过我们的，互不相扰。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔还是眼睛眨也不眨地看着他，低声说：“假如真的互不相扰，你们也不必盖这么厚的城墙了。”  
  
迪恩的火气终于被挑了起来，“你当然不能指望野兽从来都不越界啊，但我们已经有保护自己的措施，我们也有跟野兽共同生活的方式，不用你这个——”他上下打量着卡斯蒂尔，拼命想找个能刺伤他的角度，“不用你这样呆头呆脑的家伙来评论。”  
  
这回艾伦和鲍比都站起来了，迪恩扫了他们一眼，他们正紧张地做手势警告迪恩不要乱说话。  
  
迪恩悻悻地转回头看卡斯蒂尔，后者仍在看他，但是眼里不知为什么带了一点笑意，也许是觉得不必跟迪恩一般见识吧。他只是轻描淡写地说：“我呆头呆脑，但是不影响我保护我的子民。”  
  
迪恩插起胳膊横放在胸前，在近距离下他的手臂几乎撞到了卡斯蒂尔的身上，他说：“你当然保护你的子民，你打杀的都是别人的子民。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔收了笑容，继续若有所思地盯着他：“也许你会有这样的印象吧。但是相信我，我们出兵是为了减少更大的伤亡。”  
  
“哈，你一年前在茜雪国屠城也算吗？”  
  
“既然你对世界形势这么了解，那你应该明白茜雪东城里当时已经被吸血鬼感染极深，再不屠城就要泛滥到全国了。”  
  
“你不认为东城之所以会有那么多吸血鬼聚集，是因为你们首先在西边穷追烂打，根本没有设立包围线，以至于所有的吸血鬼只有一个方向逃跑吗？”  
  
卡斯蒂尔再次偏了偏头，目光里透出了一点点欣赏的意味。迪恩忽然意识到，当他眨也不眨地盯着人看的时候，对方固然被他看得发慌，但他本人也在毫无遮掩地显露着自己的表情，这样的态度在成人里其实是很少见的，他不知道这应该算是优点还是缺点。是因为他觉得自己强大得根本没有弱点需要掩饰吗？还真是只因为他大脑里有些部分转得太慢？  
  
等他回过神来，卡斯蒂尔正在说：“那的确是我们的失误。我们自己也因为那次失误损失惨重。很多时候，不是所有的变化都能在出兵之前发现的。不过你能看出来——我想你应该也只是凭着斯比恩邮报那类的文件上的一点点消息分析出来的吧——已经比我们的很多谋士和将军都明白多了。”  
  
迪恩说：“有些变化你不能提早发现，但茜雪国的地理你总该在出兵前研究过吧，你知道他们有好几条大河自西向东流，他们全国最出名的就是造船。我知道你们北方人不熟悉南方，但派些人多呆些时日总还弄明白的。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔眼里的笑意忽然消失了，他慢慢眯起眼睛，说：“是的。我们在研究情况的时候，拿到的材料是一年之内的，我们并没有考虑到每三年春天雪融会让那几条河流水位暴涨，我们没想到能承载百人的大船也能下水，以至于上千人在几天之内就到了东城。”  
  
迪恩能听出他口气里的不甘心。他明白这回他总算刺中了卡斯蒂尔的自尊。  
  
“而你们显然没准备船吧。”迪恩笑嘻嘻地说，“要是你们跟茜雪国的国王合作，甚至是周边国家的，也不至于连船都坐不上，还得骑马追赶了。”  
  
“因为茜雪国王笨得连他自己军队到底有多少人都不知道。”卡斯蒂尔继续阴沉地说。  
  
“可是他还是有船啊，你不能指望所有的国王都跟你一样英明神武。我们小国的政府，一般也就是保证简单的税收和运作而已。你不能总以为武力就能决定一切。你到别的国家去打别的国家的子民，总要了解人家的情况，至少也得跟当地的政府处理好关系啊。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔狠狠地看了他一眼，顿了一下才低沉而清晰说：“武力能决定很多事的。你可以在事后毫无责任地指摘一切，但是，我们已经尽力了。茜雪国的那一仗让我们也损伤原气。但是，”他吸了口气，一字一句地说：“我们不会允许别的小国因为懦弱或是无知而引发更大的乱子的。”  
  
迪恩揉揉鼻子，很想故作轻松地说点什么，可不知为什么，本来眼睛里就会放火花的卡斯蒂尔现在似乎整个人都在威慑着他。  
  
他们的第一次会面就是这样不欢而散的。  
  
迪恩虽然有机会说出了自己多年来想说的话，但他毕竟不想跟弟弟未来的伴侣这么旗鼓相当地敌对，他决定以后会把态度弄得友善一点。  
  
—— —— ——  
  
他倒没有想到，友善的结果，往往比敌对更让人头晕目眩。他们在当晚的晚宴时再次见面，卡斯蒂尔仍然穿着那套衣服，头发也还是凌乱。他吃起饭来倒是很简单，不论什么东西放在面前就吃，迪恩恶作剧地给他放的几道气味古怪的汉特国特色菜，他也毫无怨言就地吃下去了。只不过他既没有拒绝，也没有赞美。  
  
迪恩估计他是个机器人，除了会打仗，别的什么都不懂，也不在乎。  
  
艾伦坐在他旁边，在饭后葡萄酒的时候问长问短地跟他聊了几句，显然已经把他当成未来的侄女婿看待了。她问了卡斯蒂尔家里的人口（“只有我和我姐姐，我父母去世得早，不过我有很多堂兄。”），他是不是喜欢常年在外头奔波（“也不全是在外面的。”就这样而已，他甚至没回答她的问题），他是不是在乎山姆是个男孩子（“无所谓，我堂兄们都有很多孩子，不愁没有继承人。”）。  
  
他的回答总是简单得不能再简单，之后也不知道再客气地说点什么，于是艾伦也再没什么可说下去的。  
  
沉默了一会儿之后，卡斯蒂尔忽然站起来，又站到窗前去看外面的城墙，餐厅是在二楼，虽然不够高，但外面的部署还是清晰可见。他看着外面，目光闪动，然后转回头问走过去的迪恩：“汉特国的野兽猖獗，每年有多少伤亡？还有财物损失？”  
  
虽然他的口气里听不出质问的意思，迪恩还是再次插起胳膊：“并不很多。”  
  
“如果不多你不会每五米城墙就安插两个士兵，白天也是十米就有两个。”  
  
迪恩审视着他，怀疑他想再次挑衅争执，但是卡斯蒂尔的神情似乎更多的是好奇。  
  
“大概半个月一个月之间总会有一次攻击吧。”他相当不情愿地承认。  
  
“外面耕田的人来得及撤回城堡吗？”卡斯蒂尔把头朝外探了探又问。  
  
“我们有很好的警报系统，”迪恩解释，他本来也很为那个警报系统骄傲，因为这主要是他自己想出来的，“野兽主要是在这森林一边出没，所以这边的士兵安排得更多些，一旦有野兽进攻，我们会敲响前面的大钟，在田里做活的人有充足时间跑回里面。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔说：“真的吗？你们的警钟设在哪里？能带我去看看吗？”他说着似乎就要拔腿往外走，一边还在自言自语似地说：“你们的结构真是很有意思，城堡并不是建立在最安全的位置，而是正相反，是在敌人和农田之间。”  
  
迪恩看着他说：“因为城堡有防御系统，农田那边没有。难道你觉得保护好了贵族和商人一个城镇就能活下来吗？”  
  
卡斯蒂尔似乎没感觉到他话里带刺，他已经朝门口走了两步，然后停下来一副等着他带路的表情。“到底有几个钟呢？这么大的城堡和外围，你总要有好几个才能各个方向都听得到吧？”他又问。  
  
迪恩叹了口气，他其实宁肯卡斯蒂尔总是跟他争论，这让讨厌他也变得更容易些。可那白痴偏偏非要捡起迪恩最喜欢的话题，还用一副那样认真的表情凝视着他问个不停。  
  
他能清楚地看到卡斯蒂尔后面的鲍比已经在翻白眼，连他都知道迪恩没法抵抗这个话题的诱惑。  
  
迪恩放弃了跟自己的挣扎，咧着嘴笑了：“是这样的，这套系统相当完美呢，尤其是各个钟楼之间的联络信号。”他大步地走过了卡斯蒂尔旁边，然后朝门外走：“我带你去钟楼看看。”  
  
卡斯蒂尔立刻跟上他，还在说：“控制中心在哪里，是城堡塔楼吗？”  
  
“不是不是，你看，这才是精妙之处啊，我们这里有一个主钟楼——”迪恩一边解释，两个人已经一边大步流星地穿过走廊，下了楼梯，来到外面。  
  
迪恩带着卡斯蒂尔去看了主钟楼，爬上爬下地给他解释，然后又连说带比划地走去旁边几个钟楼。两个人都是敏捷稳健的高个子，走起路来几乎都步伐一致。平时迪恩给别人讲起他的警钟系统，别人不是听不懂就是觉得无聊，还真很少有一个对进攻防御了如指掌，头脑敏捷，而且连走路都不需要他担心是否跟得上的人做听众。  
  
何况卡斯蒂尔居然是个最好的听众。他很少插话，提的问题恰到好处，甚至连偶尔的评论也都是赞赏计划里的细节的。  
  
虽然在黑暗里迪恩只是偶尔看到他目光闪烁，但他知道倒有大部分时候，卡斯蒂尔的目光都是直视着他的。  
  
这实在能让任何一个没有虚荣心的人自信心无限膨胀，更何况是迪恩呢。他虽然没到手舞足蹈的程度，但其实心里是乐翻天的。  
  
等他们转完了所有钟楼，卡斯蒂尔已经在问起不同的野兽攻击有什么特点，迪恩一边带他走回城堡，一边还说：“等明天我带你去城墙上转转，还有外围的森林。”  
  
他的好心情一直维持到他带着蜡烛上床。因为他吹蜡烛的那一刻才想起来下午的时候他还决定要讨厌卡斯蒂尔的呢，现在怎么又高高兴兴地带着他到处转了？而且净讲那些看似投其所好的、跟打仗有关的话题？  
  
只因为他会那样坦白地、好奇地、专注地看人吗？  
  
迪恩哆嗦一下。明天带他出去转转，然后就停止。卡斯蒂尔才来了一天，迪恩觉得自己的心情变化已经仿佛是骑龙飞行，上下盘旋转得不知到那个方位去了。总之，他一定要在头晕呕吐之前停下来。


	2. 第二章

第二天早晨，迪恩带着卡斯蒂尔出门的时候，他很费了一会心思考虑要怎么把话题转到山姆身上去。因为随着人们对睡美人魔法的了解跟适应，虽然吻醒的过程不像正式婚礼那么繁琐，但也已经演变成了一个类似订婚的仪式。艾伦已经把仪式安排在一星期后，可是，迪恩觉得也许卡斯蒂尔也许应该去看看山姆才好。

他还没有想好，身后忽然一个声音已经叫了起来：“小卡小卡，你等等！”

他们当时正穿过城堡的内院朝马圈走，听到叫声一起转头，那是一个身穿安琪国的黑红相间军装的卫队士兵，他坐在底楼的厨房的大木头桌子旁边，厨房的大门敞开，一群厨娘在那里忙着准备午饭，那士兵跟其他几个安琪国和汉特国士兵一起，本来在跟那群厨娘嘻嘻哈哈地打情骂俏。现在那士兵放下胳膊里搂着的年轻俏丽的厨娘，大大咧咧地站起来走了出来。

卡斯蒂尔犹豫了一下，那个士兵已经走过来，熟惗地把胳膊搭在卡斯蒂尔肩上，“陛下这是要去哪儿呀？咱们还都没准备好呢。”

卡斯蒂尔咳了一声，有些不自在地挪了挪脚，但并没有把他甩开。他压低声音对那个士兵说：“你在这里能不能注意一点？”

那士兵咧嘴笑了，看看卡斯蒂尔又抬头看看迪恩：“别担心，在你未来丈人面前我不会给你丢脸的。”

卡斯蒂尔皱起眉毛：“你别在这儿再惹是生非就好，跟当地的女孩子少一点来往行不行？而且，他不是我未来丈人，你又把关系弄乱了。”

那士兵低头在他耳边说了句什么，卡斯蒂尔一把推开他：“宝宝，我不是在说笑话。”

那士兵只是哈哈笑个不停。卡斯蒂尔似乎有点气结地转回来，看到迪恩，十分不好意思：“呃，迪恩，我忘了给你介绍，这是我的警卫队长，包泰泽，他——”他看着包泰泽笑嘻嘻的脸，叹了口气说：“他也是我的一个堂兄。”

包泰泽过来给迪恩行礼，“国王陛下安康，请你相信我，我知道我堂弟嘴里肯定没好话，你别听他的，我对你们国家的女孩子是充满了尊敬和仰慕的——”

卡斯蒂尔沉着脸把他推到后面：“你可以回去了。我今天不用卫队。”

包泰泽还在忙着扭过头来说：“那咱们就继续在厨房帮忙好了。”

“你们去空地练练兵不行吗？”

“好好好，我等会儿带着他们去就是了。”他终于自己走了两步，但接着还是转过身子，这回表情略有点认真，“小卡，你确定不需要一两个人吗？”

卡斯蒂尔看着他，说：“没关系的，这里的防御措施很好。”他冲包泰泽点点头，包泰泽才又走了。

卡斯蒂尔继续跟迪恩一起走，还是忍不住地解释：“要不是怕显得不庄重，我根本不会带他们一起来的。”

迪恩笑了：“他也是你众多的堂兄之一？”

“是啊，宝宝其实是个很出色的军人，只不过，嗯，他别的时候会比较……不严肃……一点。我的堂兄们，不是太严肃就是一点正型没有。似乎没有人肯呆在中间层。”

“太严肃的什么样？比你还严肃吗？”

卡斯蒂尔扭头看迪恩，睁大的蓝眼睛在阳光下给人一览无遗的感觉，“他们要严肃得多啊。我的堂兄们发起火来，没有人敢跟他们呆在一间屋里的。”

迪恩笑得拍手：“终于有人跟我同病相怜，你知道我那两位宰相就是好惹的吗？鲍比从来没有高兴的时候——他没跟你发火只因为他懒得闲聊，还有艾伦，她发起脾气简直都带电闪雷鸣的，我还从来没有发表过她坚决否定的公文呢。”

他们取了马匹，先去看了城堡的外墙，然后再慢慢转到几个大门，迪恩不断地给卡斯蒂尔解释种种设计，因为卡斯蒂尔了解军事防御，但对野兽相当陌生，而他也显然对不懂的东西十分感兴趣。所以迪恩又是讲了很多围攻巨怪，捕捉野猪的故事，卡斯蒂尔继续做那个聚精会神的听众。

中午时他们就在城里的小酒馆里吃东西，迪恩几乎认识酒馆里的所有熟客，他在自己去买酒，端盘子的路上，不断地别的桌上的人干杯，谈笑，也不断地有别人跑过来跟他拉肩勾背地问候。

直到午饭时间快过去，其他客人都走得差不多了，两个人才有机会互相聊天。

“你跟你的子民……”卡斯蒂尔观察着说，“真是很奇异的关系。”

“什么？”迪恩一边用粗面包蘸着盘子里的浓汤，一边说：“啊哈，我知道你想说什么，鲍比抱怨好多次了，说我太没有正形。你想说我没有做国王的威严是不是？”

卡斯蒂尔略为惊讶，“那倒不是。我只是一直以为，处在这个地位，别人总是习惯对你敬而远之的。”

“你那是堂堂大国，出来进去都有那么多齐刷刷的马队助威的，我们这里又小又穷，连老板娘都不肯给我赊账呢。”

他说着忍不住又抬眼看了看柜台，那个年纪不小但风韵犹存的老板娘冲她抛了个媚眼，他也得意地笑嘻嘻地回了个眼色。

卡斯蒂尔摇摇头，“我见过你的城堡部署，我不相信汉特国是个又小又穷的国家。”

迪恩笑了：“我只是夸张了一点点而已。不过，我也知道我不够庄重。山姆说我其实只是‘过犹不及’而已。”

看到卡斯蒂尔的疑问表情，他又解释：“他说我是因为朋友太少，所以才总装出随和的样子，骗取人家信任。只是我装得太过了，反倒会让人觉得不舒服。”

卡斯蒂尔还是认真地摇头：“我不觉得他们不舒服。我刚才一直在看，他们都是真心实意地跟你说话，以你认得他们为荣。”

迪恩自嘲地笑了，“也许是吧。不过有时候我觉得山姆说得还真是不错，我们的这个地位，哪怕是个又穷又小的国家的，也总是孤伶伶的一个人。”他又大口地嚼着面包，“不过，幸好我还有山姆。”

卡斯蒂尔再次看他，经过了昨天一整天，迪恩几乎已经习惯了他的专注凝视。卡斯蒂尔说：“我觉得你能努力去结识你的子民，不管出发点是真的还是装的，都很了不起。”

迪恩噗地笑了出来，只有卡斯蒂尔能如此一本正经地赞扬别人，坦白得仿佛根本不知道待人接物的基本规则。他似乎是真的不知道什么话是该说的，什么不该说。

当然迪恩也不会纠正他，他自己在心里得意还来不及。

然后他们闷头吃了一会，迪恩又记起了早上他们聊的宰相的事，他问：“你的宰相都是你堂兄吗？他们大你很多是不是？”

卡斯蒂尔回答：“是啊，我的两位宰相都是我堂兄，他们比我大很多，以前跟我父亲一起走南闯北的，所以，其实，他们远比我懂得更多，而且，也更了解他的为人和处事态度。”

不知为什么这触动了迪恩：“所以他们也让你模仿你父亲是不是？”

卡斯蒂尔有些疑惑地看他，说：“不能说是模仿，应该说是，继续发扬光大他的事业吧。因为你知道，他，嗯，有过相当伟大的成就，那几乎是一个奇迹。”

迪恩点头：“是啊，等你足够大到不再需要宰相手把手教你每一件事之后，你还是很难脱离你父亲留下的影子啊。”

卡斯蒂尔看着他，目光闪动，迪恩意识到他们似乎多了一点对对方的理解。

两个人一声不响地喝着酸啤酒。过了好一会儿，卡斯蒂尔才垂下目光，低声说：“你——会不会觉得，嗯，有时候，他们想让你做的，其实只是他们自己的意愿，跟你父亲毫无关系的？”

迪恩想了一会，才摇头，“鲍比和艾伦从来不是那样。”他若有所思地看着卡斯蒂尔：“你觉得你堂兄们……”

“不不，”卡斯蒂尔说着站起来，“不是那样的，我只是随便说说。”他的面孔仿佛忽然间僵硬起来，低头把手塞进衣袋里翻找着，但迪恩已经从口袋里摸出钱放在桌上。迪恩没再说什么，拍拍他肩膀带他离开饭馆。

虽然如此，他们的下午过得还不错。迪恩带他在集市里转了转，发现他感兴趣的只有本地自己设计的武器。但那也似乎足够有趣，迪恩给他将了很多种种武器的来源和有名的故事。

那一天结束之后迪恩才又有点后悔，这次他是因为意识到自己不过是一个小国的国王，曾打过些山林里的野兽而已，却拉着一个走南闯北打了一辈子仗的人给他讲自己的故事。都是因为卡斯蒂尔总是那样好脾气地做听众吧，他忍不住抱怨地想。

他根本忘记了昨天刚刚做的，带卡斯蒂尔出去转一天就停止的决定。

—— —— ——

接下来的几天里，他跟卡斯蒂尔骑马跑遍了汉特国都的里里外外。他们的目标由军事结构和部署转到了汉特国的地理，在都城附近的森林里转了转。卡斯蒂尔说这里跟他以前去过的地方都不一样，因为森林里气温暖和，各种各样的花果树木数不胜数。

民风也大相径庭。卡斯蒂尔觉得南边的人生活得很惬意，吃的来的更容易，穿的也不需要太多，所以把日子过得很精致。

他们一天下午去北部的深山里转。迪恩告诉卡斯蒂尔那里有汉特国独有的一种水果，是非亲自去树上摘才能保证味道鲜美的。

那大概是他们进山最深的一次，他们到了一个小村子，当地的人似乎知道迪恩是谁，但也没有恭敬到远远跑过来敬礼，村子场院里躺在吊床上用草叶编草帽的人继续躺在那里互相聊天。迪恩也无所谓地继续给卡斯蒂尔讲这片林子里的规矩。

“你看到村子周围的黄布条了吧，那是为了警告山魈。”迪恩说，看到卡斯蒂尔的疑问目光，他又说：“那是一种类似猴子的动物，但要比人还高三四倍，十分凶猛，而且很聪明。”

“它们看到黄布条就不进来吗？”

“通常情况下都是吧。你看，”迪恩指着房子间长着的大树说，那些树上结着一些鲜红颜色的碗口大的水果，“这就是山魈果，它们最爱吃这个，只有很少数的时候，不知因为什么原因他们找不到了才会闯进村里来。”

他摘了一个，切开给卡斯蒂尔尝，卡斯蒂尔吃了，仍是没什么评论。迪恩有点泄气：“味道很甜不是吗？你也觉得好吃吧？”

卡斯蒂尔终于意识到迪恩是希望他说点什么，他看了看迪恩，才说：“是啊。”

迪恩叹了口气，“真是不知好歹的北方老粗。”他自己把剩下的水果吃了，然后在衣襟上擦擦手，“山姆曾经找人做过调查，山魈果跟普通的水果不太一样，好像是更有营养还是怎么的，这村里的人基本上把它当主食。只可惜这水果烂得太快，在树上十天半个月也没事，但一摘下来，不到两小时味道就变了。”

“那为什么不把树移栽到安全一点的地方呢？”

“移过，树很脆弱，出了这片山都活不好，所以这里才会聚集很多山魈啊。”

“这里有很多？”

“是呀，你没听到刚才的叫声吗？”

卡斯蒂尔看看天上，“我以为刚才是鸟叫，”这时又有一声跟不久前一样的凄厉声音响起，而且是很近的地方，卡斯蒂尔四下环视着：“这是山魈在叫？这么频繁？你真认为把村子建在这里是安全的吗？”

迪恩耸耸肩膀，“在这一带就是这样，山魈是喜欢互相打招呼的野兽。”

“可野兽到底是野兽，它们想冲进村子也太容易了呀。”

“还好吧，毕竟都是因为这水果，人爱吃，山魈也爱吃。总不能把它们赶尽杀绝，只许我们吃吧。”

卡斯蒂尔看着他，眼里的表情十分清晰。果然，他开口说：“当然只许我们吃。假如人需要吃这种水果，山魈就必须得赶尽杀绝。”

到现在迪恩略为习惯了他的疯狂想法，已经能满不在乎地笑笑说：“我们离你十万八千里，你就让我们过我们自己的日子吧。”

卡斯蒂尔仍然诚恳地说：“你的子民也一样是我们保护的对象。”

迪恩失笑，但是扭头看到他的表情，惊讶了一点：“到底是谁这么跟你说的？你怎么会有这么幼稚的想法？”

卡斯蒂尔紧闭上嘴，然后一言不发地扭开头去看四周的山林。

迪恩估计自己的言语有点重了，但卡斯蒂尔毕竟不是需要呵护的小孩子。他又摘下一个水果，小心地拨开皮正想递给他，卡斯蒂尔忽然沉声说：“那就是山魈吧，你确定它只是在黄布条外面吗？”

迪恩抬起头，手里的水果掉到了地上。村子场院一头，正有两只黑色小山一样的山魈慢慢地走进来。他们径直穿过了挂着黄布条的小树，手足并用，缓慢却相当警惕地四下打量着。

就是不算上它们庞大的体积和可怖的力气，光凭长相它们也是相当吓人的。这两只山魈有着纯黑的身体，脸上却是惨白的，额头和鼻子上一片明艳艳的猩红的短毛，让整张脸看起来有如鬼魅。迪恩一把拉起卡斯蒂尔朝山魈的方向跑，一边匆忙地说：“无论做什么，你千万不要出声！”


End file.
